Dork Lovin's
by Theodore Marshall
Summary: You just wanted him to pay a little attention to you, but thing's took an unexpected turn and you ended up having the time of your life. /Quick PWP DaveKat smut, oneshot.


_**A/N: **__I wrote this on my phone in walmart, so it's a bit short, but I hope you still like it! _

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider and you have no idea how you ended up in this situation. You were kneeling between your best friend, Karkat's spreaded legs, grinding against him while you pinned his wrists against the bed, trapping him beneath you. He was squirming and squeaking underneath you, panting hard as he looked up at you with half lidded eyes, his face flushed a rosy hue. "Dave.." He practically moaned your name, bucking his hips, begging for more.

It started out as an innocent, ironic peck on the cheek to annoy him while he played some game. You were caught off guard when he kissed you back, his face red as a tomato. While still in shock, he called you an idiot then proceeded to confess his romantic feelings for you. Hearing him utter that small 'I like you.' made something snap inside you, and you pounced. Smothering him with kisses, your hands roaming all over his small, fragile body. He questioned your actions at first, but didn't fight back. Next thing you know you're both on your bed with him laying on his back, his baggy, oversized sweater concealing his paintful erection.

His body jolts, twitching as you grind against him again, sliding your hands up his sweater, under his shirt, gently running your finger-tips up along his stomach and chest, lightly pinching his nipples, earning a surprised squeak from him. You slowly push his annoyingly baggy sweater up, above his chest, taking in the sight underneath you before leaning down, planting soft kisses on his stomach, making your way up to his chest in a painfully slow manner, making him whine impatiently. You start to suckle on one of his nipples, gently pinching the other with your fingers. You can feel him shudder, arching his back into your touch.

You pull away and he whines again, looking up at you as if asking 'Why did you stop?'. You answer with your actions as you slowly unzip his pants with a smug grin on your face. You pull his pants and boxers down to his knees all in one go, his erection springing free of his trousers' captive hold. You see it throb as precum leaks from the tip, making Karkat squirm even more. "H-hurry up, you asshole.." He mutters through ragged breaths, and you dive in, giving his member a long, hard lick from the base to the tip, making him shudder as he arches his back. You place the tip in your mouth, slowly swirling your tongue around it, suckling a bit. He gasps as you drag your tongue over the slit on the tip over and over. You pull away shortly after, looking down on Karkat, noticing just how big of a mess he is. You wonder how far you two should go, and the look in the angry raven's eyes tells you he wants to go all the way.

"What are you waiting for you prick?!" Karkat yells at you breathlessly, snapping you out of your thoughts. You look at him with a confused look on your face and he huffs angrily in response, leaning over to your nightstand then pulling one of the drawers open, the one you keep your lube in, and rummages through it. He quickly plucks the familiar, blue bottle out and looks at you with newfound confidence in his eyes. "Are you gonna do it or do I have to?" He asks, and you smirk, having understood his motives. "You do it, it's hotter that way." You say, sitting back on your bed as you watch him sit up and spread his legs, exposing his tiny little pink hole, twitching with anticipation as he lathers a fair amount of lubricant onto his fingers.

His body shudders as he inserts the first finger, letting out a breathless moan as he pushes it in, all the way to the knuckle. He pulles it back out, then rams it back in, the sound of his squealching hole and his moans filling the room nicely. You lick your lips as you feel your member throb painfully against your restricting briefs. He adds another finger, moving them in a scissoring motion, loosening himself up. His head rolls back as he hits his prostate, letting out a statisfied moan. He quickly adds the third finger and keeps fingering himself, pulling out once he deems himself ready. You take this as your que and start stripping, starting with your shirt, working your way down to your pants swiftly, and soon you're butt naked. You take the bottle into your hands and squirt some onto your erection, spreading it on your hard cock, getting it nice and wet.

Karkat lays on his back as you position yourself at his entrance. He tenses up when you push the tip against his loosened hole, and you press a calming kiss against his stomach. Once he relaxes, you slowly push the head in, grunting at the sudden tightness around you. He tenses up again, clenching around you and you continue kissing his stomach as you push further in, pausing once you're balls deep inside. He pants quietly as he adjusts to your size, relaxing his muscles. He nods his approval when you glance up into his eyes, then start to slowly pull out, then push back in. You continue ramming into him, adding more force and speed with each thrust. Soon enough you're slamming into him over and over, making him drown in pleasure as you hit his sweet spot with each and every one of your forceful thrusts.

"D-Dave.. I ca-an't..!" He wails through his pleasure filled moans. His body jerks and twitches as he reaches his climax, cumming with a mild scream, his body tensing up. You groan as he tightens around you and you cum as well, your shades falling off your nose and onto his dirty stomach. You both go limp and you pull out. He whines quietly at the loss of your length, and you can see your seed spilling out from inside him. You flop down next to him and let out a content sigh. He smiles at you and once he regains his breath, you snuggle him, basking in the afterglow. "I like you too, you know." You mumble, closing your eyes as he rests his head against your chest. He snorts and closes his eyes as well, still smiling, "I know."


End file.
